from the monsters point of view
by Shadow Moses
Summary: fragments taken from a diary found in a research facility in Racoon city


22/08/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day one of the Umbrella experiment  
  
Our experiments into the re-activation of dead matter our going splendidly, yesterday we managed to keep some dead matter alive for a whole hour after the specimen we took it from heart had stopped beating, tomorrow we will try and keep it alive for longer.  
  
23/08/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day two of the Umbrella experiment  
  
Our experiments are proceeding at an alarming rate, we took some cell matter from a patient and it stayed alive for over six hours, afterwards a strange rash was found on the side of the patient, all material linked to the subject was destroyed, with the exception of the sample, which we decided should be kept for medical purposes.  
  
24/08/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day three of Umbrella experiment  
  
Wow. We came in this morning to find that the sample appeared to be growing. My partner thinks it would be best to destroy it, what does he know, foolish man, this could be my chance at greatness.  
  
24/08/00. Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Had the most devilish idea. I have a feeling that the rash on the side of the body is the reason that the sample survived so long. I have decided in the name of medical science, that the best way to find out its effects would be to infect a subject with the virus from it and chart its progress, My partner has volunteered himself to be that subject, of course he doesn't know he has yet. Any must go I have to make the tea.  
  
25/08/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day Four of the Umbrella experiment  
  
This is wonderful, my partner came in today with a huge rash all down one side, it seems that the subject had only been infected with it for a few hours. He says he thinks that it was a allergic reaction to a cleaning powder, and the wonderful thing is he WANTS ME to study it so that I can tell what it is, he has inadvertently played right into my hands, how did that man ever graduate from medical school, he's an imbecile, this is brilliant, will chart all its progress here.  
  
28/08/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day seven of the umbrella experiment  
  
This just gets better and better, today when I checked the rash it had covered 98% of my partner's torso, by this time tomorrow it should have covered his whole body. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
  
  
31/08/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day ten of the Umbrella experiment  
  
Oh my god, something has gone horribly wrong, It stumbled in today, I call it 'It' because it bared absolutely no resemblance to the man I had previously call my partner. It stumbled in skin a sickly shade of blue, peeling of his bones, his jaw hanging limp, stinking of rotten meat. I didn't know what to do, called to me asking were I was, what was wrong with him. I couldn't think what to do, I shot him, I had to it was him or me, and it sure as well wasn't going to be me, but something was terribly wrong, I shot him in the chest enough to kill an ordinary man, but he just got up, as if I had missed and carried on walking towards me, I ran, and now im hiding in the infirmary hoping he wont find me here, Oh god, was that him, I hope that he doesn't find me. Oh god he's found me.  
  
1/09/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day eleven of the Umbrella experiment  
  
Oh god he bit me. I shot him again, this time in the head he didn't get up. All I can hope now is that the disease isn't passed on through the bites; I have done a full exam and found no trace of the rash yet, but if I am infected then I have but one week to find a cure, if there is one, feeling strangely hungry, I think I'll go make myself a bacon sandwich.  
  
2/09/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day twelve  
  
I might as well shoot myself now, I have found a small rash on my left leg, it seems that the virus is weaker when pass through a bite, compared to when it is taken orally. I have calculated that I have about two weeks till it takes over me completely; all I can do is hope to find a cure before then.  
  
4/09/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day fourteen  
  
This is strange, I seem to be permanently hungry, I had my usual breakfast plus five rashers of bacon but I had to throw two of the rasher away because they tasted burnt, funny I only cooked them for a few minutes, who cares, mmmmm I think I'm gonna go get some more bacon, yes bacon is good.  
  
5/9/00 Fredrickson research facility Racoon city USA  
  
Day fifteen  
  
Strange, on the way to work today people kept staring at me. Most err strange. I suddenly feel hungry thinking of all those people I think I might go make myself a steak, yes a stake would be good about now, mmmmm an extra rare steak, oh yes rash now covers large percentage of my body, don't really mind anymore. Have decided it is best to stay in my lab till I don't know anymore, till something interesting happens, now where did I put those steaks.  
  
6/9/00 Fredrikson something rakoon city usa  
  
Day sixteen  
  
Must go out, need steak, go to steaks, sniff them out, find meet, good meet, eat right there in shop, mmmm extra rare steak is gooood. Mmmm rash all over body now kinda like it now tho look spretty all bloo and flakky.  
  
7/9/00  
  
forgot date, doesn't really matter though, I have steak, people stare at me when I ate them in the shop, just coz they wanna burn there food doesn't meen I have to mmmm they're so fresh the steaks they taste good, but I think I may have discovered a fresher source of meat mmmmm yesss go get fresh meet.  
  
8/9/00  
  
mmmm yes found freshist meet soo good human meet taste good took to humans keep me fed for now think other human saw me dont matter they cant fin me in my castle.  
  
9/9/00  
  
meat so good had to go out twice to get more but its sooo good wot was that who cares no one can get me here is that a person whats that in his nhevnhsirgvnhvir 


End file.
